


Thor/loki part 2 of the truth

by Ashleymagickitty



Series: Thor/Loki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the truth. Loki/thor are in love and want to unite the their people. A war happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Midnight, one of the older more powerful asgardians, looked towards his friends "we can not allow this to continue. A filthy juton cannot be made queen, it is far bad enough we have been deceived all these years into treating him as a prince but to put him in an even higher position of power, we can not allow it. If we allow this to continue what's next Jultons moving down the road from us jutons mating with our children mix our great genetics with the filthy genes of impure monsters. I call for battle we must stop this before it goes any farther." Darkness spat on the grown. "Dam right midnight we must stop this we can not forget the evil deeds those monsters have done in the past for they will do so again if given a chance." Chrystal "not only that but that will cause the deaths of those who died in the war to be in vain." Resounding shouts of agreement could be heard.


	2. Thor gives a speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives a speech declaring that everyone will be treated equally and not seperated out or treated different do to race.

Thor was holding Loki the afterglow of their first time together. Loki "hunny" thor "yes baby" Loki smiles "I want to taste you" Thor responded already starting to get hard again "mmm" 

knock knock knock. Thor "Hold that thought for a min." Thor "who is it and what do you want, however it is you better have a good reason for your interruption." 

Volstagg "I'm sorry for interrupting you my majesty but there is word going on about a rebellion. Seems some very influential people are suggesting that Loki may not be the best of choices of mate for ye and don't like that ye want to unite the kingdoms and are calling for arms."

Thor "dammit can't people just leave us the bloody hell alone. I have the right to take anyone I please as my queen and make any new policies I wish...hang on baby I got to go take care of this shit, you just relax and I will be back soon and then..."

Volstagg "your majesty we must deal with this."

Thor gets up and throws some clothes on a opens up the door "alright alright I going. Going now Sif and the others?" 

Volstagg "already at the town square sir. Waiting for your report incase they are needed."

Thor sighs "good this may get hostile." 

Volstagg "I think... With all do respect sir... That might is an understatement." 

They hurry up and head to the town square where all the important military and political men and women stood waiting along with any citizens of Ashgard that lived within hours traveling distance, or those that could teleport. 

Thor "alright listen up. All people are created equal. Everyone be they ashgardian, frost giant, or any other race have are given by the divine certain rights. Among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Over two thousand years ago my family was chosen by the divine to uphold the virtues of the divine and protect these rights through out the 9 realms. And that includes everyone no matter their race or what skin color they have. The frost giants aren't monsters they are people and they have the same rights as you do. However frost giants have been subjected to segregation and discrimination. To this day, do to a war fought long ago, frost giants are isolated on a lonely planet of poverty in a universe full of prosperity. A thousand five hundred years later the frost giants still live in the darkest farthest corner of the universe and find themselves forbidden to enter any other realm. This ends today. The divine have promised that all people yes blue people as well as any other the rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. However it is obvious that frost giants have been singled out based on their race and treated as monsters rather than allowed these rights as given by the divine. Now is the time to make real the promise of equality among the realms and put a stop treating people differently based on color or any other group trait for it is not these traits that decide who is wicked and who is good but the personality of the individual. Now is the time to lift our universe from the quicksand of racial injustice to the solid rock of brotherhood. Now is the time for equality among all the divines children. I have a dream where the nine realms are finally as one. Where there is no more hate and no more war. Where everyone interacts with each other in peace and no longer casts each other out based on racial differences but instead see eye to eye in the similarity that we are all people created by the divine. And that no longer do we judge each other based on race but are united together as one people under the divine sanctity of the nine. You may have heard that Loki is a frost giant. This is true. You may have heard Loki and I love each other, this is also true and yes he shall be my queen. All those found guilty this day forward of acting against people based solely on their race will be swiftly and harshly dealt with so is my decree."


	3. Burn the julton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frost giants worst weakness is fire and heat what happens when Loki is attacked?

Frigga pushes through the crowd to reach thor. Thor "what is it mother?" Frigga " I had a vision you must leave back for the castle now. Loki is in terrible danger someone has hired assassins. They are after Loki. The assassins have fire weapons." [weapons enchanted with the element of fire, such as arrows swords and what not. Frost giants have sever reactions to being hit with them.]  
Thor sighs "and so it has began" Thor pushes other out of the way shouting for Sif and the warriors three to follow him back to the palace. Thor "I will have their heads." Sif "yes my lord." Thor "leave none alive. They must be punished as an examples to others. Place their heads on pikes outside of the castle and post rewards for those with information leading to the arrest of whoever hired them."  
They make their way to the castle. Thor slams open the door. Thor "oh shit, where's Loki I smell smoke." He starts following the smell. Along the way he saw some of the assassins laying dead on the ground along with a lot of scorch marks. Thor "thank the divine my brother is soo powerful I only hope he isn't too badly outnumbered." Eventually at each turn they ran across an assassin and one of the warriors and then Sif have to stop and fight off the assassin till alone Thor reaches his and Loki's bedroom. Loki is trapped surrounded by flames surrounding the canopy bed. The leader assassin is half beaten already but it is clear Loki was about to lose. As Loki had his legs drawn up close to his body and he was looking terrified Loki "I'm sorry Thor I should have stayed put in here instead I started walking to the town square and..." Loki starts crying and coughing from the overwhelming heat. Leader assassin "ah finally you have arrived. Just in time to watch him burn. Little message from my bosses next time choice an Ashgardian as thy mate and not a filthy frost giant." Thor rushes the guy and they fight. Thor knocks the man down punches him and picks up one of Lok's throwing daggers and slides the dagger across the mans throat cutting the mans jugular the man dies choking on his own blood. Thor kicks the guy. Then goes over to bed. Loki coughs "you can't put it out thor it's a magic fire and magic fire can only be put out with magic but I can't caste the spell because frost giants can't do it because our weakness is fire and heat." Thor "if I can't put it out and you can't pass through it without dying then I will just have to come in there after you." Thor grabs the curtain off the window and drapes it completely over himself so the fire will catch the curtain and not himself. Then, with full knowledge that the curtain will prevent the flame but not the burns, passes through the flames. Thor screams as the flames severely burn is flesh but makes it onto the bed. Then he drops the curtain to the far side of the bed away from Loki and jumps up punching a whole through the top of the wood canopy's ceiling and grabs the ceiling and throws it shattering it onto the floor on the other sides of the flame. Then grabs Loki and flys over the flames to the other side of the room gently putting Loki down. Loki "Thor your hurt."  
Thor "better I get severally burned than I lose you my body can heal but I don't think I could survive losing you."


	4. Ideas?

Hi working on the next chapter and I was wondering if anyone has any ideas?


	5. Broken thor

By the time frigga got there Thor had fallen unconscious. Frigga waved her hand dispelling the fire and turned to loki " oh thank the nine you are alright, but why is Thor so hurt?" Loki "he saved me mother, got himself burned bad in the process though. He ran through the flames to save me even though he knew he would suffer for it. I wish I hadn't been so careless if I hadn't of been then he wouldn't be so hurt now." Frigga "do not blame yourself thor is a very honorable man he can not stand to see another suffer not when he can help it and certainty not someone he loves as much as you. This includes the stress of blaming oneself for his pain at doing so. He would not have you give it a second thought. In truth though I do believe we should move him to the healers though deer for treatment. Come now help me teleport him there.


	6. The villians have a chat

Midnight "now see what happened and it's all that frost giants fault. Our beloved king is hurt and unconscious in the emergency room. Who knows if he will ever wake up, we must stop this before it goes any farther." 

Darkness "how shall we proceed. With Odin dead you are the eldest on the high council surely you must have a plan to deal with this."

Midnight sighs "I was just a young man during the julton war. My father was Odin's best friend however as a youngin there was some things I was not informed us. I do remember some things though, yes, that I was taught in my training." 

Chystal "then please sir tell us all you know so that we can stop this travesty."

Midnight "we must summon the fire dragon from the volcanos of flamegardia. The dragon can help us in our quest. He will scorch the earth till the frost giant is dead and so are all their ally's."

Chystal "but won't that do a lot of damage to the kingdom as well?"

Darkness "it is too late to worry about that we must act now no matter the cost. Before things get even more out of hand and we lose everything."


	7. Horrors of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often it is the innocent civilians that are harmed by war and prejudice.

WARNING: this chapter is brutal.  
Includes death of innocent civilians  
Psychotic head games and desecration of a dead body. This chapter is extreme. It can be skipped though without causing confusion however this is to demonstrate the twistedness of the racists minds. Also to make reference to the extremes racists will go in general. Racists throughout history kkk, natzys and others have done things just as terrible as this and worse. This is to show an example of how bad it can get.

Two weeks later the doctor was in the room going over Thor's vitals with Loki and frigga "his vitals appear to have returned to normal he will wake up within the next few hours. Can we go over some paperwork now while we wait?" Loki "sure that's fine I want to finalize the paper work scheduling to turn the main room of the right wing of the hospital into a medical ward for Jultons medical needs as well as hiring specialist who know how to take care of illness and wounds specific to frost giant care." They leave the room.

Moments later Thor wakes up he smiles feeling Loki's arm draped over her. The other man was snuggled up close to him on the hospital bed apparently resting waiting for him to wake up. "Mmm Loki." Without opening his eyes he brings his hand gently up to stroke Loki's hair. Then his hand came open when he felt wet. Wet like blood. He looks at his hand and then over at Loki. Thor let out a scream so loud the sky filled with thunder. Thor starts crying the body was mangled, blood was everywhere, the body looked as though the person had been tortured for hours before death came as a mercy. The fingers were removed and there was several wounds to the head. The body then looked like it had been set on fire while the man was still alive. 

Loki and Frigga ran into the room. Frigga "what manner of madness is this." Loki goes over to Thor realizing what he must be thinking and takes Thor into his arms "it's ok love it's ok." Thor "how can it ever be alright again when Loki is dead" it takes a second to sink in that ok if he was talking to Loki then it couldn't be Loki that was dead. "Loki?"

Loki "yes my darling I'm ok I'm alive holding you. I don't know who that poor other man is but they deliberately must have choice him because he looks similar to me in julton form. He isn't me though. I'm alive and holding you. I know it's hard but you got to let that sink in and come to your senses. Someone must have gotten past security to put him in here with you and we need to figure out how so that we can prevent future breaches." 

Thor sits down the body and turns so that he was holding Loki and Loki was holding him. After a few minutes Thor had completely came to his senses and said "we need to know who did this, this poor man didn't deserve to die they only killed him to threaten us and that's not right. They need to be punished for taking the life of an innocent. And yes we need to tighten security I don't want it to actually be you next time."

Moments later the doctor walked in "oh good heavens!! Not another one, well at least your awake now sir and can hopefully stop this madness." 

Thor "hang on what do you mean another one?" The doctor replied "well I went into the room that is supposed to receive the medical for frost giants to check to make sure thee equipment will fit and well I think there's something you need to see and it's bad. So brace yourself. Thor and Loki and Frigga leave the room following the doctor.

When they got to the other room they couldn't believe there eyes. There was frost giant heads on the walls set up to look like trophies. Frost giants with their body's mangled all over the floor, in total about 50. Some of the girls looked like they had been raped. There was ashes on the floor as well (probably more victims) and some appeared to have been used as test subjects. All In all it was the worst thing any of them had ever seen and they had seen some very bad things before. On one wall written in blood was the words "there will never be any impure frost giants in Ashgard nor will they find equality or assistance in any form here their kind will only find death."

Frigga "how did someone get in here and leave all the poor people beaten to shit like this, for that matter now could anyone in their right mind do such a thing as to treat other people so cruelly as this."


End file.
